


Out There

by simplyn2deep



Series: A Long Time Coming series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel him, out there. He was like her brother, only not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Out There_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name from _The Hunchback Of Notre Dame_.

She could feel him, out there. He was like her brother, only not really. For whatever reason, she was drawn to him like she'd been drawn to her brother. She knew he could protect her, maybe even bring her brother to her too.

Tentatively, Mary mentally reached out to this new person with her. _'You're like my brother,'_ she thought. _'You have a lot of the same thoughts he has. Do you know him?'_

_'Maybe...probably,'_ the person thought back. _'I've been searching for him and I remembered he always talked about Hawaii so I took a shot coming here.'_

_'Do you think he'll come?'_ Mary thought. _'I shouldn't have done it, but they said they'd kill him if I didn't. He's all the family I have and I couldn't let that happen.'_

_'Kill who? Kill Steve? Someone wants to kill Steve?'_ the man thought. _'Tell me about it?'_

_'I don't know if I should. How do I know I can trust you?'_ Mary wondered. _'You could be one of the men who took me.'_

_'I knew when we were teenagers. We spent a lot of time together before he joined the Navy,'_ Danny replied. _'My name is Danny. I'm a police officer and who ever took you, took me as well because of the shared memories we have.'_

Mary went silent for some time after finding that out. She still didn't know if she should believe the person and just as she was about to ask for more information, she felt the unmistakable pull of her brother. He was close. Not close enough to hear her verbally screaming, but maybe close enough to hear her mentally call for his help.

_'He's here,'_ Mary thought. _'He's close. I can feel him.'_

_'I know.'_ Came the reply. _'I can feel him too.'_

Then Mary was blocked out and could only feel her brother. She worried that the other person really was after her brother and needed to warn him. Then suddenly her brother was calling out to her, asking her to show him where she was. She hesitated a moment, but showed him everything that had gone on.

Just as Mary closed her eyes after having to relive that, the door to her room flung open. "It's time for you to bring your brother to us!" The man demanded. "We know that he's here and you'll bring him to us or we'll make sure you suffer along with him."

Mary tried to scramble away from the approaching men while mentally screaming out for her brother to save her. For someone to save her.

"I don't know what you want me to do." Mary told the man. "I don't know how to bring him here."

The man gave a menacing smile. "I told you, we already know he's here. You aren't the only one we have helping to bring him to us, but there was only so much the other person was able to do before we had to...take care of him."


End file.
